


Sleep No More

by trixie_moon



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Children of Characters, Day 23 - Sleep Deprivation, Ever - Freeform, Gen, Hallucinating Suna Ryoichi, Hallucinations, Post-Time Skip, Ryo Needs a Hug, Ryo doesn't sleep, Whumptober 2020, mentioned Kita Shinsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Ryo doesn't sleep. Ever.Whumtpober Day 23 - Sleep Deprivation
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Suna Maiko
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Sleep No More

**Author's Note:**

> new characters!! :D

Suna Ryoichi sat in the middle of his king-sized bed, staring into nothingness. 

His bed was comfortable and the lights were dimmed around him. He had left his phone in the family basket as requested to do so by his parents, and he had no books or distracting materials with him. 

So why was it nearly five in the morning and he had not slept when he had school in three hours?

The answer to that question was simple. Ryoichi didn’t sleep. That was literally it. He ate and drank but he didn’t sleep except for three-day ‘naps’ he took once a week. 

But he hadn’t been able to even take those naps recently. He always woke up more tired than before, and it was useless. Though, that also could have been because of the dreams. 

The dreams that his parents didn’t love him anymore. 

That Rintarou and Maiko loved Osana more than they loved him. After all, his Papa never liked children, Ryoichi had been an unfortunate accident for the starting middle blocker of EJP Raijin and his wife. 

He had come around after the birth of Ryo, or so he said. But Ryo wasn’t convinced that it was true. They liked Osana better because she was normal. Not like this. 

Something flickered behind Ryo and he instinctively curled into himself.  **“Stop,”** said the voice. 

It sounded familiar. Slowly, Ryo turned around and came face to face with...his own face. But smaller. About ten years old. He was holding a baby in his arms, but it wasn’t Osana. He would have thought it was Tetsuya, Kita-san’s son, but it wasn’t. It was...also himself?

Ryoichi was growing confused. Why was he holding a baby version of himself? He shook his head and turned around.

On top of his pillow, legs crossed, was him at age six and he knew he had to be six because his ankle was in a cast. He’d fallen down the stairs once because he had misjudged the amount of steps and ended up breaking his ankle. Papa had been less than thrilled. 

Now Ryoichi was starting to feel a pounding headache. This was so confusing. He wanted to wallow  _ alone _ . Not with a bunch of weird smaller versions of himself making themselves at home in his room. 

“Our room,” said the ten-year-old version of him. “This is  _ our  _ room because we are all you. I’m Ichi, and I’m ten years old. Ryo is in my lap, he’s about six months old. Ryoichi’s over there, he’s six and on your pillow.”

His headache was worse now. “Okay,” he said softly. “And this is…?”

  
Ryo babbled something and Ichi bounced him. “We’re you. You’re us. That’s what it is.”

“B-But what  _ are _ you?”

Ryoichi (the six-year-old) groaned. “We’re you!”

“You’re not. I’m me.”

“Well, that’s what we are.”

Too many questions swirled through the sixteen-year-old’s mind. Why these versions of himself? Why now? Why not before?

Ichi answered again. “Because significant events happened to us, ones that shaped who we are. When we were a baby, it wasn’t until we were already six months old that Papa liked us and actually smiled at us,”

“Uh-huh,” said Ryoichi quietly, rubbing his leg. “An-and this is the first time Papa yelled at us when we broke our ankle.”

“And when we were ten, that’s when we stopped trying to sleep every night.”

And he remembered all of those events. “B-But that still doesn’t answer why now…”

Ichi shrugged. “I dunno. Probably because you haven’t slept in almost two weeks. You should do that.”

The headache was worse.

Osana opened the door, her signature tuft peeking up. “Ryo-nii, who are you talking to? There’s no one here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like Ryo as much as we do!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Word-Play Snippets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832626) by [Trixie (trixie_moon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/Trixie), [trixie_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon)




End file.
